인페르노 타워
__NOEDITSECTION__ "인페르노 타워의 다크 엘릭서로 화염을 일으켜 단일 표적에게 막대한 피해를 주거나, 여러 표적을 계속해서 불태울 수 있습니다." ---- ---- *'요약' **인페르노 타워는 불꽃을 뿜어서 아무리 두꺼운 장갑도 불태워버립니다. ** 마을회관 10레벨의 용암은 인페르노 타워가 잠금해제되었다는 것을 상기시켜줍니다. **인페르노 타워의 공격 모드가 단일 표적 모드일 때는 강한troops 유닛한테 시간이 지날 수록 막대한 피해를 줍니다.. **인페로느 타워의 강력한 단일 표적 모드를 통해 영웅, 페카, 골렘 그리고 하늘의 치유사와 드래곤을 처단하세요! **인페르노 타워가 싱글 타겟 모드일 경우에는 아쳐와 같은 체력이 약한 많은 무리에게 압도를 당할 수 있습니다. **단일 표적 모드로 설정해놓았을 때, 시간이 지날 수록 더 강력한 피해를 줍니다. **멀티 타겟 모드에서는, 동시에 최대 5마리에게 일정한 대미지를 줄 수 있습니다. **대형 석궁과 마찬가지로 인페르노 타워는 주기적으로 재장전 해야 합니다. 하지만, 인페로느 타워는 엘릭서가 아닌 다크 엘릭서를 필요로 합니다. **인페르노 타워는 특별한 타겟 목표가 존재하지 않습니다. 또한, 특정한 유닛에게 추가적으로 대미지를 주지 않습니다. 하지만 싱글 타겟 모드에서는 한 유닛에게 조금씩 엄청난 대미지를 주게 됩니다. ---- *'방어 지침' **The Inferno Tower in single-target mode is weak against large numbers of Tier 1 (and to a lesser extent Tier 2) troops. Make sure the Inferno Tower is within range of a Mortar or a Wizard Tower so that it is adequately defended. **This defensive structure, when set in single-target mode, is tailor-made to destroy the most powerful of troops, such as Dragons, P.E.K.K.As, and Golems. As such, it is a perfect complement to a Wizard Tower, which is very effective against large numbers of weaker troops, but struggles against those with high health pools. Positioning these two structures close to each other can substantially improve the survivability of both structures (and the rest of your base). **The tower's heating effect halts all healing on its targets, so it is best to place them near the most important buildings like storages or the Town Hall. **멀티 타겟 모드에서의 인페르노 타워는 체력이 쎈 유닛이나 호그 라이더들로 쉽게 처리될 수 있습니다. **You may place 2 of these close to each other, one of each mode. Then have Traps and Defensive Buildings around there. ** 여러 개의 인페르노 타워를 서로 가까이 놓으면 안됩니다. 얼음 마법으로 동시에 얼려버리는 것을 방지하기 위해서는 서로를 떨어뜨려놓아야합니다. *'공격 지침' **This structure (especially in single-target mode) wreaks havoc with most common offensive strategies where heavy units go in first to distract defenses with light units following behind them. Letting your heavy troops get in range of it spells certain doom for them, even high-level Heroes. A combination of Lightning Spells and a group of Minions may be the best way to get at the Inferno Tower if it is behind multiple Walls and defenses. **Four level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 1 Inferno Tower. Five level 4+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 2 Inferno Tower. Five level 5+ Lightning Spells will destroy a level 3 Inferno Tower. **Small troops are stronger against the Inferno Tower in single-target mode, as every time it targets a new troop it will have to heat up again. Golems get destroyed in seconds by this strong defensive building, but if you surround it with Archers or Barbarians it will be defeated very quickly. In single-target mode it can only target one unit at a time, so spreading out the attacking units is not an issue (unless a Wizard Tower or Mortar is nearby). **You can tell if an Inferno Tower is in single or multiple target mode by looking at its top. If it has flames coming out of one large hole, it's in single target mode; if it has three small holes, it's in multiple target mode. **The visual difference between a loaded and empty Inferno Tower is very obvious. A loaded tower glows brightly with lava and flame, while an empty one is unlit, black stone. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' ** 인페르노 타워는 시각적으로 크게 변화하지 않습니다. *** When initially constructed, the Inferno Tower consists of a tall, narrow tower of rocks straddling a glowing pool of lava. At the top of the Inferno Tower is a circular focusing lens, and a rectangular-shaped Dark Elixir reservoir is mounted on one side. A pool of lava flows at the bottom. *** At level 2, huge red flames are emitted from the focusing lens on the top of the tower, and the prominent sections of rock from the first level become gilded with a red overlay. The rock holding the lens becomes gold and the lens themselves become red and the fire overwhelms the ring. *** At level 3, its structural supports become thicker and gain gold-colored spikes, as well as the part below the focusing lens. Also, the structure that contains the fire becomes a hollow faceted frame. ---- *'별난 정보' **인페르노 타워는 2013년 5월 23일 '불의 요새' 업데이트로 인해 추가되었습니다. **현재로 이것은 마지막에서 2번째로 잠금해제되는 방어시설입니다. **인페르노 타워와 숨겨진 뇌전탑은 크기가 2X2인 유일한 방어시설입니다. **현재로서는 아직 인페르노 타워를 2번밖에 업그레이드할 수 없습니다. 이것은 인페르노 타워가 3레벨까지밖에 업그레이드할 수 없게만듭니다. 이것은 점핑트랩이나 장인의 집을 제외한 건물 중 업그레이드 횟수가 가장 적은 것입니다 (장인의 집이나 점핑트랩은 업그레이드를 할 수 없습니다). **The Inferno Tower and X-Bow share a unique trait amongst defensive buildings: they are the only defenses which have limited ammunition that must be periodically reloaded. **Along with X-Bows and Skeleton Traps, Inferno Towers are the only defensive structures with multiple modes. **Although the Inferno Tower is reloaded with Dark Elixir, it fires a continuous stream of fire. This is unlike the X-Bow, which fires bolts made of Elixir. **'소방관'이라고 불리는 특정한 개수의 인페르노 타워를 파괴하는 업적이 있습니다. **슈퍼 셀은 인페르노 타워에 대한 티저 영상을 2013년 5월 22일에 공개를 했습니다.(클릭을 통해 이동) 추가 정보와 통계를 얻고 싶으시다면 유닛 계산기 사이트를 방문하세요 Inferno Tower attacking.jpg|Inferno Tower using its firepower. Depleted Inferno Tower.jpeg|A depleted level 1 inferno tower. Inferno2 SingleTarget.png|Inferno Tower Level 2: Single Target Interno2 MultipleTargets.png|Inferno Tower Level 2 - Multiple Targets 분류:방어 시설